Amor de tres
by Ex umbra
Summary: Porque para que un amor pueda realizarse uno tiene que sufrir


**Disclaimer:** Ansatsu Kyoshitsu no me pertenece :D

 **Amor de tres**

Kayano abrió los ojos de golpe siendo recibida por la oscuridad de la habitación, eso significaba que aún no había clareado, la mujer giro su rostro hacia el buró para mirar el reloj, este indicaba en grandes números rojos que aún faltaba una hora para que sonara el despertador.

Suspiro cansadamente y volvió a cerrar los ojos para intentar conciliar el sueño una vez más, durante toda la noche solo había podido dormir en ratos y comenzaba a fastidiarse, Inhalo y exhalo para intentar tranquilizarse pues sabía que no podía enojarse ese día.

Hoy era un gran día.

* * *

 _Había tantas personas hablando en el aeropuerto que las conversaciones se volvían incesantes murmullos difícilmente entendibles, lo único que se escuchaba con más claridad era la voz que anunciaba los vuelos. Entre toda esa gente se encontraban unos amigos, dos hombres y una mujer, ninguno decía nada, todas las pláticas habían sido gastadas la tarde anterior cuando se organizó la fiesta de despedida, uno se iba y dos se quedaban._

 _Ese día Nagisa partiría por lo que sería un largo tiempo, había pasado un año desde la muerte de Korosensei y la madre del peli azul fiel a su promesa de ayudar a su hijo sin sobre exigirle lo alentó para que tomara clases en el extranjero la ver que este se desenvolvía tan bien en el inglés._

 _Aunque al principio a Nagisa no le había fascinado la idea tuvo que admitir que era una gran oportunidad para poder pulir aquel cuchillo que había adquirido durante su estadía en la clase E y sabía que a su profesor no le hubiera gustado que desperdiciara esa oportunidad._

 _Nagisa agradecía de corazón a Karma y Kayano que lo habían acompañado al aeropuerto a pesar que se habían despedido el día anterior, definitivamente los extrañaría con toda su alma._

 _El llamado de su vuelo resonó en sus oídos como si fuera una condena y por la cara de sus amigos cuando observo sus rostros supo que para ellos era algo similar. Su madre que hasta ese momento les había dado su espacio se acercó para avisarle que era hora de que partieran, ella lo acompañaría unos días para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien._

 _Primero se giró hacia Karma y le tendió la mano, su amigo la tomo y la apretó fuertemente transmitiéndole su apoyo, no dijeron nada porque en esos momentos no había realmente necesidad de palabras. Antes de que se girara para encarar a la ahora pelinegra esta ya se había lanzado para abrazarlo así que Nagisa ya solo pudo sonreír mientras correspondía al gesto._

 _Intento ignorar la punzada en su pecho que comenzaba a desgarrarlo por dentro._

 _-Adiós chicos- dijo intentando que su voz no se quebrara para después comenzar a alejarse._

 _Antes de perderse totalmente entre la gente Nagisa se giró y observo un momento en su dirección para después alejarse una vez más._

 _Kayano le dirigió una pequeña mirada a Karma que veía a su amigo marchar y sonrió tiernamente._

 _-Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos-dijo la chica después de unos minutos._

 _-Tienes razón- respondió el pelirrojo- Te acompaño a tu casa._

 _Y ella no se negó._

* * *

Abrió los ojos de golpe cerrándolos inmediatamente por la luz que bañaba la habitación, busco a tientas el despertador que estaba al lado de su cama el cual seguía sonando como loco y se preguntó el motivo de haber puesto una canción tan desesperante para despertar.

Karma se sentó lentamente en la cama antes de decidirse a abrir los ojos una vez más, era temprano pero aun así el sol ya empezaba a dar muestras de su presciencia en aquel día tan esperado.

Froto sus ojos fuertemente en un fallido intento de alejar el sueño así que decidido se levantó de la cama para poder dirigirse a la ducha y bañarse con agua fría, tenía que estar muy despierto todo el día, después de todo…

Hoy sería un gran día.

* * *

 _Después de la despedida de Nagisa en el aeropuerto Kayano sintió que el chico pelirrojo comenzaba a acercase poco a poco a ella, ya que de pronto empezaron a aparecer en su celular mensajes de Karma comenzando conversaciones triviales que aunque al principio le parecieron extrañas después comenzaron a agradarle, pues platicar con su ex compañero psicópata podía llegar a ser muy entretenido._

 _La joven actriz sabía que estaba enamorada de aquel chico que partió a tierras desconocidas pero la convivencia con el pelirrojo que había sido el mejor amigo de Nagisa la hacía sentirse más cercana a este._

 _Aun así los correo casi diarios que recibía del asesino nato la llenaban de ilusión habían pasado solo unos meses desde su partida pero ella sabía que el día en que este regresara le confesaría sus sentimientos._

 _Los nombres de Charlotte y Mike aparecían constantemente en las historias que le contaba Nagisa acerca de cómo le estaba yendo, ese día el mensaje traía incluida una foto donde se encontraba Nagisa con un chico y una chica, ella tenía facciones delicadas de grandes ojos azules y un cabello castaño claro que caía en caireles sobre su hombro, él tenía una mirada juguetona, sus ojos eran de un verde que parecía brillar, sus cabellos descontrolados eran negro azabache y su piel era pálida casi parecía de porcelana._

 _Ambos abrazaban a Nagisa por la cintura, los tres sonreían con verdadera felicidad a la cámara, la chica era tan solo un par de centímetros más baja que Nagisa pero el chico era mucho más alto así que este recargaba su cabeza sobre la de Nagisa para lograr salir en la foto._

 _Sabía que aquella imagen no debía molestarla porque era normal que el chico hiciera amistades en aquel lugar pero aun así cerro rápidamente el mensaje con aquel sabor amargo en su boca que nunca antes había sentido._

 _Escucho el sonido de su celular que indicaba la llegada de un nuevo mensaje, lo abrió al ver que era de Karma y leyó que el chico la invitaba a que salieran aquella tarde y casi sin pensarlo acepto la invitación._

 _Desde aquel día los encuentros fueron más seguidos._

* * *

El peli azul estaba sentado en el sillón individual que había en su sala, lo había girado para poder observar por la ventana, no había dormido en toda la noche hipnotizado por la oscuridad que inundaba la ciudad y siendo torturado por sus recuerdos.

A lo lejos los matices del amanecer comenzaban a pintar el cielo de una manera simplemente hermosa, pero para él la llegada de un nuevo día se sentía como una condena en vida, el dolor en su pecho comenzaba a expandirse sin contemplación.

Deseo de corazón que las horas pasaran más lento pero estas avanzaban tan rápido que sintió que si cerraba los ojos cuando los abriera estaría en aquel lugar que deseaba olvidar.

Sabía que aquel seria el peor día.

* * *

 _Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Kayano cuando conoció a Karma que este se convertiría en su mejor amigo seguramente se hubiera reído fuertemente, no es que en ese tiempo le desagradara el pelirrojo simplemente que ella no lograba pensar en algo que ellos dos tuvieran en común._

 _Sin embargo gracias a los mensajes y las continuas salidas descubrieron que ambos tenían un gusto extraordinario por las películas de miedo, así que continuamente asistían a los estrenos de estas, también sabía que tenían otras cosas importantes en común pero ninguno se había molestado en mencionarlas porque la simple convivencia entre ellos ya era interesante._

 _Un día Karma hizo una pregunta que descontrolo los pensamientos de Kaede por varios segundos, en su mente la frase "¿Quieres ser mi novia?" revoloteaba constantemente sin que ella pudiera poner en orden sus pensamientos. De pronto la imagen de Nagisa apareció en su mente dejando en segundo plano la declaración de Karma, pero aun así apenas pudo poner todo en orden y acepto ser la novia del pelirrojo._

 _Ese día apenas llego a casa y le mando un mensaje al asesino nato para contarle acerca de su nueva relación con el pelirrojo, sabía que una parte de ella no podía matar la curiosidad de saber acerca de la opinión de Nagisa._

 _Se llenó de ilusión al escuchar que un nuevo mensaje había llegado, sin embargo su ilusión había desaparecido rápidamente cuando el mensaje contenía una simple palabra que era "Felicidades"._

 _Entonces supo que todo cambiaria desde ese día._

* * *

La habitación estaba perfectamente iluminada por los rayos de sol que entraban por la gran ventana, ahí se podía observar la imagen de cuatro novias idénticas tres de ellas existían gracias al reflejo de los espejos de cuerpo completo y la última se observaba como si las que estuvieran frente a ella fueran extrañas y no su imagen.

Kayano no estaba ni triste ni feliz, su rostro serio solo indicaba que estaba pensativa porque se suponía que estaba tomando el camino correcto pero aun así el dolor en su pecho no desaparecía.

Escucho que alguien toco la puerta así que supuso que su amiga Manami que había salido hace diez minutos de la habitación por fin había regresado.

-Pase- dijo aun viendo su reflejo.

La puerta se abrió lentamente casi con temor detrás de ella aprecio una mujer con rostro de muñeca y expresivos ojos azules, Kayano la miro extrañada a través del reflejo para después girarse a encararla.

-Hola- su voz sonaba suave pero segura.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto la actriz recelosa.

-Vine a traerte una carta que Nagisa escribió hace tiempo obviamente él no sabe que la tengo- Charlotte extendió el sobre.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- tomo el papel.

\- Yo lo que realmente deseo es que Nagisa sea feliz y creo que tú puedes conseguirlo- dijo con sinceridad.

Sin que ninguna agregara nada más Charlotte abandono la habitación mientras Kayano se dirigía a una silla para poder sentarse y leer con tranquilidad.

Era momento de reflexionar.

* * *

 _Kayano esperaba que Nagisa una vez que terminara sus estudios en el extranjero regresara a la ciudad que una vez que estos finalizaron el asesino nato mando un mensaje avisándole a todos sus ex compañeros que durante ese tiempo había adquirido un gusto por los negocios así que se quedaría un tiempo más ya que una empresa le había ofrecido trabajo._

 _Se sintió realmente triste y decepcionada al enterarse de esa noticia, podría sonar mal pero a pesar de ser la novia del pelirrojo ella aun esperaba ansiosa el día en que podría contarle sus sentimientos a Nagisa._

 _Pasaron los años y la cantidad de mensajes que Nagisa le mandaba se volvieron prácticamente nulos, eso realmente la lastimaba porque era como si para el peli azul ella no importara. Un día después de una cena romántica Karma le había pedido que se casara con él y a diferencia de cuando le pidió que fueran novios esta vez no dudo ni se cruzó por su mente nada relacionado con Nagisa pues realmente amaba al psicópata._

 _Varios meses después a unos días de la boda fue a buscar su vestido de novia a la boutique que se encontraba en el centro comercial, iba caminando tranquilamente hacia la salida ya con su perfecto vestido en la mano cuando vio una silueta que reconocería hasta en el infierno, al ver que se alejaba apresuro el paso para alcanzarlo._

 _-¡Nagisa!- sintió que le faltaba el aliento._

 _\- Hola- dijo el peli azul cuando volteo a verla._

 _-¿Hace cuánto estas aquí?- quería abrazarlo pero sentía como una fina pared transparente se había alzado entre ellos._

 _-Llegue ayer- sonó un poco culpable._

 _-¿Por qué no avisaste?-reclamo._

 _-Quería sorprenderlos- invento una excusa._

 _-Pues vaya que lo hiciste- sonrió._

 _-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Nagisa._

 _-Vine a recoger mi vestido de novia en unos días es mi boda con Karma- comento con alegría._

 _Entonces por un segundo Kayano pudo notar con la mirada y el rostro de su ex compañero se llenaba de tristeza y el corazón de la mujer tembló ante ese gesto._

 _-Eso es genial- dijo sin verdadero ánimo._

 _\- Pásame tu dirección hoy mismo te hare llegar tu invitación._

 _Después de intercambiar direcciones y correos se despidieron con la promesa de reunirse pronto nuevamente._

 _Kayano sentía que le faltaba el aire y su corazón bombeaba como loco._

 _Entonces supo que no lo había olvidado._

* * *

El auto avanzaba rápidamente hacia la iglesia incluso ya podía distinguir el campanario de esta a unas cuadras, una parte de ella deseaba que el vehículo se moviera más despacio, le dolía la cabeza y sentía ganas de vomitar. El mejor día de su vida no estaba resultando como ella lo había planeado.

Las palabras en aquella carta se quedaron tan impregnada en su memoria que parecían escritas con sangre y cada una de ellas dolía más que la anterior porque sabía que Nagisa estaba sufriendo, hubiera sido mejor que Charlotte no hubiera parecido nunca en su puerta.

Tal vez todo era un error.

* * *

 _Karma busco a su antiguo amigo al día siguiente de que ella le contara que había regresado a Japón y sorpresivamente la amistad entre ellos se había dado de forma realmente natural como si los años distanciados nunca hubieran existido._

 _Unos días antes de la boda Kayano fue a visitar a Karma a su apartamento, entro con su propia llave y se dirigió a la sala para sorprenderlo pues sabía que era el lugar en el que más le gustaba estar, cuando escucho la voz de Karma llenar el silencio._

 _-¿Eso significa que te gusta?- pregunto sin ningún tacto._

 _-Basta Karma- suspiro- Ya te dije que es algo que no necesitas saber._

 _-Al contrario es algo que realmente necesito saber- su voz comenzaba a escucharse molesta._

 _-Pues aun así es algo de lo que no pienso hablarte nunca- dijo casi retándolo._

 _-¡Tu no valoras nuestra amistad por eso no puedes ser sincero!- grito el pelirrojo ya enojado por la actitud del más bajo._

 _-Justamente porque valoro nuestra amistad es que no hablare más de esto-dijo firmemente._

 _-Pues te obligare- estaba a punto de abalanzársele._

 _-¡Detente Karma!- Kayano decidió intervenir por fin y abrazo ligeramente a su novio para detenerlo de ser necesario._

 _Al ver esta acción Nagisa volvió a poner rostro de triste como el día del centro comercial._

 _-Creo que es mejor que me vaya- dijo comenzando a caminar a la puerta._

 _Y Kaede supo que todos se estaban lastimando._

* * *

Mientras Kayano caminaba lentamente por el pasillo de la iglesia al compás de la marcha nupcial distinguió a Nagisa en la segunda banca, había pensado que no se presentaría después de su pelea con Karma pero se había equivocado.

Ya estando frente a su prometido todas sus dudas surgieron de nuevo con mas intensidad que todo los días anteriores, realmente no escuchaba lo que decía el padre todo a su alrededor se encontraba preocupantemente silencioso.

Sus sentimientos eran una montaña rusa que le provocaban ganas de vomitar o salir corriendo entonces capto como Nagisa se levantaba de su asiento y comenzaba a caminar discretamente a la salida, fue cuando se dio cuenta o más bien acepto que estaba cometiendo un error.

-Kayano Kaede aceptas tomas a Karma como tu legítimo esposo- se escuchó la voz del padre.

-No- dijo mientras miraba con culpabilidad a su prometido.-

-¿Por qué haces esto?-pregunto Karma extrañado.

-Ya no puedo ignorar más lo que sucede a nuestro alrededor- dijo conteniendo las lágrimas- Karma yo te amo pero no lo suficiente como para casarme contigo y sé que tú tampoco me amas.

-Pero…

-La persona a la que tú amas acaba de salir hace unos minutos de la iglesia y tu estas aquí intentando seguir con esta farsa porque nunca has podido aceptar tus sentimientos, yo no puedo seguir con esto así.

-Lo siento- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir aun perplejo por las palabras de ella.

-Él también te ama Karma así que hazle frente a tus sentimientos y corre a alcanzarlo- una lagrima surco su mejilla.

-Gracias- la abrazo rápidamente y se fue corriendo por donde Nagisa había desaparecido.

-Y hazlo feliz como yo hubiera deseado hacerlo- susurro al viento.

Porque ella siempre lo supo, ella recuerda el día que Nagisa se fue y una lágrima traicionera delato la tristeza de Karma por eso había sonreído aquel día en el aeropuerto, sabía que Karma se le había acercado porque aparte de él ella era la más cercana a Nagisa y lo acepto porque también necesitaba su compañía; esa era la otra cosa que tenían en común aparte de las películas de terror, sabía que Karma le había pedido salir después de ver la foto de Nagisa con sus amigos que fue el mismo motivo por el que ella había aceptado, ella sabía de los sentimientos de Nagisa después de leer esa carta dedicada al pelirrojo.

Ella sabía que el amor era de dos no de tres.

END

No sé de donde salió esto pero me gusto mucho;)

¿Me merezco un review?


End file.
